Benutzer:Corran'
Su'cuy und herzlich Wilkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite Hallo , wenn du fragen an mich hast , frag mich ruhig!! Auch ernst gemeinte Kritik ist herzlich willkomen , da ich es als Bereicherung ansehe. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir viel Spaß und Erfolg in der Jedipedia!!! thumb|left|100px|Er wacht über meine Benutzerseite wenn ich nich da bin. Ich bitte euch darum nicht zu Vandalieren!!! Ansonsten sieht er sich gezwungen , denjenigen zu exikutieren }} Mhi solus tome Mhi solus dar'tome Mhi me'dinui an Mhi ba'juri verde Wir sind eins, wenn wir zusammen sind (online) Wir sind eins, wenn wir getrennt sind (offline) Wir teilen alles (Wissen) Wir werden Krieger aufziehen (Autoren) Ist natütlich nur aus rein spaßigen Hintergrund geschrieben, also macht euch keinen GedankenBild:;-).gif Über mich Tja, ich was soll man denn von sich sagen? Also: Mein Name ist Max und bin 14 Jahre alt. Ich komme aus dem Raum München, genauer aus dem Raum Erding. Ich besuche das Gymnasium. Vor zirka 8 1/2 Jahren, hab ich meinen ersten Star Wars Film gesehen, ab dem Augenblick war ich total hin und weg davon. Mit schließlich so 8 9 Jahren hab ich dann angefangen mich "weier zu bilde" in form von Büchern oder dem Internet. Vor ungefähr 2 bis 3 Jahren hab ich die Jedipedia entdeckt (erster Tag meines eigenen Internets^^). Ich war völlig faszieniert davon, auch wenn sie damals noch sehr unvollständig war. Und schlußendlich hab ich dann am 23.4.09 mich dazu entschieden, mein Wissen bei zu Seuern. Anfangs gabs zwar manche Problem, aber jetzt hab ich mich richtig Eingearbeitet und "Eingelebt". Ich habe auch in Zukunft vor, mein Wissen in die JP zu Itiegrieren. Wenn jemand Fragen hat, Antworten sucht oder sich einfach nur Unterhalten will, kann mich gerne Kontaktieren. (möglichkeiten seht ihr nach der Namensherkunft)^^ Namensherkunft Der Benutzername Corran' stammt, wie warscheinlich unschwer zu erkennen ist, von Corran Horn. Wenn sich jetzt einer Frägt, warum Corran Horn und nicht Obi-Wan oder sowas in der Art, dann gibts dafür mehrere Antworten: *1. Es gibt schon zuviele Benutzer, welche einen woohl bekannten Namen wählte, wie z.b. Anakin, Obi-Wan, und den Rest. *2. Ich wollte nen Namen Haben, welchen es noch nicht in 100 ausführungen gibt. *3. Und der letzte Grund dafür war, das ich von Corran einfach nur begeistert bin. (zuminderstens von dem was die Bücher Preis geben) Ich wurde auch schon von manchen gefragt, wieso Ausgerechnet Corran''' ' ''', dafür gibt es aber auch eine Erklärung. Corran wollte ich nicht nehemn, da ich davon ausging, das es als Weiterletung fungiert, alos hab ich mich für Corran' entschieden, da ich Zahlen eher einfalslos finde. Kontaktmöglichkeiten *IRC:corran *Skype:scorch2009 *ICQ:Max - 564060566 *Meine Diskusionsseite Freundesliste Leute die ich sehr schätze und teilweise auch gut kenne. :*Admiral Ackbar :*Boss :*Grandadmiral Thrawn :*Darth Hate :*Wingo Nag'ie :*Lord Tiin :*Mandalore der Ultimative :*Pandora :*Roan THE ONE :*Shaak Ti :*Shadowsith :*Sol Quellen Games PC :#Republic Commando :#Knights of the Old Republic :#Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords :#Galactic Battlegrounds :#Galactic Battlegrounds – Die Klonkrieg-Kampagnen :#Empire at War :#Empire at War – Forces of Corruption PS2 :#Episode III - Die Rache der Sith :#Battlefront 1 :#Battlefront 2 :#Bounty Hunter PS3 :#The Force Unleashed :#LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga Romane/Sachbücher/Sonstiges Star Wars Jedi-Padawan Die Filme Wächter der Macht Republic Commando Comics Sonstiges The force Unleashed Biografien Sachbücher Filme/Videos *Star Wars Episode I *Star Wars Episode II *Star Wars Episode III *Star Wars Episode IV *Star Wars Episode V *Star Wars Episode VI *The Clone Wars *Fast die gesamte TCW-Staffel bis auf ein bis zwei Stück. (Entweder Aufgenommen, aber großteils aus Youtube) Lieblings Personen Corran Horn *Obi-Wan *Rahm Kota *Qui-Gon Jinn *Alpha *Arvel Crynyd *Darth Revan *Darth Maul *Darth Talon *Admiral Ackbar *Wedge Antilles *Mand'alor *Fi Skirata *Exar Kun *Scorch *Kyle Katarn *Padmé Amidala *Sabé *Jaina Solo *Nahdar Vebb *Bant Eerin *Atin *Darman *Bardan Jusik *Mereel *Ordo *Kal Skirata *Etain Tur-Mukan Kleine Zitatsammlung * * * * * * * Auszeichnungen ---- Wer bis hierhin geschaft hat - und auch gelesen hat - hätte eigendlich eine Auszeichnung verdient^^ Danke das ihr auf meiner Benutzerseite wart, wenn euch jetzt langweilig ist, dann klickt auf den Mir ist langweilig Link!!! Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß. Gruß der "Inhaber" dieser Seite Corran'